Turnabout Prosecutor
by Retro Nerd Studios
Summary: Phoenix gets a chance to become a prosecutor! Will this former ace attorney be able to deal with his mysterious replacement? Rated K plus for infrequent language. ABANDONED! Still read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This started as a simple task, defend the innocent, but this seemed like more than he could handle. Phoenix was in his office when it happened. He had to be transferred to the prosecutor's office. Everyone Phoenix knew couldn't be more exited, but for some reason, Phoenix wasn't. He was going to miss defending the innocent, but this job did pay higher.

" _I'm going to have a really hard time getting used to my new job_ ," Phoenix thought as he finished packing his stuff. Phoenix came to the office. " _I'm' going to miss this old office, there were so many cases solved in this office_ ," Phoenix thought as he left the office for the last time. He walked the streets, waiting for the police to come and pick him up from the soaked streets. It rarely rained where Phoenix was from, but today seemed special, like it was a premonition of something awful. He found a police car, and he knocked on it. The officer rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" the officer asked.

"I'm the new prosecutor. I heard that I was getting a ride from the police," Phoenix said. The detective smiled.

"Well, why didn't you say so pal? Hop in the back." The detective said. Phoenix knew that this detective's speech pattern sounded familiar.

"Detective Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked. The detective's smile grew larger.

"That's right pal. Now get in the back and I'll take you to the Prosecutor's Office." Phoenix got in the hard, plastic back of the car.

" _So this is how the newbie gets treated_ ," he thought on the way there. He looked out the window. He saw people on the streets, people getting robbed, murdered. Phoenix had no choice but to sit and watch. He watched for dozens of minutes before arriving in the prosecutor's office. He was greeted by none other than his friend Miles Edgeworth.

"Mr. Wright," he said, "I was told to be most happy that you are taking my place and my office." Phoenix looked upset.

"You're the person whom I'm replacing?" he asked. Edgeworth said nothing as he walked away. " _That was weird. Why did he just leave like that?"_ Phoenix asked as he entered his new office. The office looked barren. There was no luxurious sofa, no chess set, and no desk. It seems they have taken all of the furniture. Phoenix placed his things down. He looked down. He saw a manila envelope. Phoenix opened it. It read:

To: Prosecutor Phoenix Wright:

You have been selected to participate in a case. All of the proceeding information is contained within the envelope.

Phoenix removed all of the information from the envelope. The victim's name was Cinder Stone. He was killed by a blunt object at 12:52 p.m. on Friday, October 25. The accused's name was Derek Sunstar. The weapon in question was a clock.

" _Hey, this reminds me of my first case_ ," he thought. He read the name of the defense attorney. It was blank. Phoenix was very confused. There was a note that said that the autopsy report would be done by someone named Ema Skye. He exited the door of his new office. " _Damn_ ," he thought, " _Will I be good enough?"_


	2. Chapter 2

It was Wednesday, October 21st, and the time was 4:29 p.m. Phoenix sat in the prosecutor's office in the courtroom. He had been given all of the information he needed to complete this case and win his first case as a prosecutor. He reviewed the autopsy, and the other evidence, like the murder weapon, and the victim's blood type, thanks to the thorough Ema Skye. Phoenix entered the courtroom, nervously sweating.

"Mr. Wright," the judge whose name Phoenix never knew said, "You seem to be on the prosecutor's side of the courtroom. Are you lost?"

"No, your honor," Phoenix said, "I was newly appointed a prosecutor."

"Oh, I see." The judge looked at the defense. "And I suppose the defense is not here today."

"OBJECTION!" A voice cried out. The voice belonged to a young man, younger than anyone in this courtroom. He looked so experienced, with his suede, shiny black hair, and black suit to match. Someone followed him. It was a female. She looked about two years older than him and looked familiar.

" _Maya!_ " Phoenix yelled in his mind. Maya Fey was his assistant in the office back when he was still a defense attorney. She called him over the phone a couple days ago to say that she got a new boyfriend. This must be him. They walked over to the defense corner. Maya saw Phoenix and waved. He waved back.

"You seem to be new," the judge said, "Are you new?"

"Yes, I am," the boy replied. "You can just call me Mr. 3."

"What a peculiar name," the judge commented, "Is that code for something?"

" _He probably wanted to sound cool_ ," Phoenix thought. The judge looked at Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright, your opening statement, please."

"Okay, your honor. On Friday, October 25th, at 12:52 p.m. Cinder Stone was murdered by Derek Sunstar. That's all I have to say, because I just started this whole thing." Phoenix was sweating.

"All right," the judge said. "Wait, how can this event have happened if today is the 21st?"

"I'll explain that later," 3 said, "The important thing here is for me to defend the innocent." 3 pushed his shades into alignment. The judge nodded his head with agreement.

"I present my first witness," Phoenix said. "It said she was there on the day of the murder, but I don't see how we can prove it."

"Well, if you can't prove anything, I guess that Mr. Sunstar is Not Guilty." The Judge said, "Court Dismissed."

"Phoenix approached 3. "What was all that about?" he asked.

"Come to your old office and I'll explain it." 3 said as he put an arm around Maya.

"Yeah Nick, you might actually do something in that office instead of cleaning the toilets," she told him.

" _Cleaning the toilets is doing something_ ," he thought before following them.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix entered his old office. It seemed that it had been converted into some kind of lab. 3 led Phoenix to the main room, where he gasped. It was a mess! There was no toilet in here! Now how was he supposed to waste time? 3 walked to a cylinder in the middle of the room.

"This is how I've won every case that I have," 3 said. Maya took his arm. "I don't know where it came from, but I theorize that it isn't of our universe." Phoenix chuckled. This guy seemed to believe that this thing is extra-terrestrial.

"Okay," he said, "I've had enough." Phoenix started to leave when Maya blocked the door.

"No Nick! You can't leave now! 3 has more awesome things that will blow your mind!" She said as she dragged him back to 3. 3 went over and hugged Maya.

"Just another reason I love you," he said before separating and looking at Phoenix. "She's right, I have more."

" _Oh great_ ," Phoenix thought. 3 pulled out a set of microchips.

"These came with the device. They are cards that go into the thing. There was a note that went along with it. I'll read it," 3 started to read it. "Mr. 3, these devices are now yours. You can use these to tell the future and win all of your cases, and possibly get a girlfriend. Also, to Maya Fey, water is made of carbon and hydrogen. At least, in some worlds it is. Best of luck to you two, Captain N."

"See! I told you, Nick!" she took the paper from 3 and shoved it into Phoenix's face. "What did I tell you?"

"Okay, you win." Phoenix had no idea what Maya was talking about. He looked at 3. He seemed to be wearing normal glasses instead of shades.

"I'm sorry, but this is how I normally look. I wear the shades in court because they make me feel more confident." 3 said before kissing Maya on the lips. They separated after a short time and looked at Phoenix. "You are destined to lose this case." He said.

" _Maybe there's something I'm missing_ ," Phoenix thought before taking out a glowing, green rock that was more commonly known as a "Magatama." "How do you know all of these things?"

"I told you, the device." 3 responded. Phoenix looked around.

" _No locks…_ " Phoenix thought before 3 chuckled.

"Sorry Mr. Wright. I believe that the Magatama has no effect on me, as you can see here," he motioned towards a poker-chip shaped device. "I designed that thing to specifically negate the effects of the Magatama's power. You can't see the locks here." Phoenix looked at his shoes. 3 had bested him. Maya and 3 were together, and Edgeworth was who knows where. Phoenix had finally lost. There was a trial on Friday, and it looks like 3 was going to win no matter what. But, 3 could see the future with that device, so maybe if he could steal it…

"OUCH!" Phoenix yelled. Maya and 3 rushed to his aid.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Maya asked. 3 examined the wound.

"He's fine," 3 assured. "He touched the barrier. I designed it so that only I can reach through the barrier." He put an arm around Maya's waist and pulled her in close. Maya blushed as 3 touched her spirit medium costume. Phoenix was flustered. It would all be settled in court on Friday though… _right_?


End file.
